Carmina Rye
|birth = 2018 |status = Alive |ages = *Newborn (Far Cry 5) *17 (Far Cry New Dawn) |affiliations = *The Resistance *The Scavengers (Gun for Hire) |relationships = *The Security Captain (Traveling Partner) *Nick Rye (Father) *Kim Rye (Mother) *The Junior Deputy (Godmother/Godfather) |appearances = *Far Cry 5 *Far Cry New Dawn |first_appearance = *Special Delivery (cutscene) |role = Gun for Hire |gender = Female |hair_color = brown |eye_color = blue |actor = Reina HardestyReina Hardesty on IMDB }} Carmina Rye is a supporting character in Far Cry 5 and a main character in Far Cry New Dawn. She is the daughter of Nick and Kim Rye. ''Far Cry 5 Carmina is born during the mission Special Delivery. Kim dubs The Junior Deputy as her godmother or godfather. At some point, soon after the first nuclear bomb hit the county, the Rye family rushed to take shelter in a underground bunker that they would not leave for six years. Far Cry New Dawn'' Carmina was born on the day the world ended. She has her father’s heart, her mother’s determination, and her aunt’s nerves of steel, which she uses to get by in the wild frontier of Hope County. Carmina reveals she saw the sun for the first time at the age of six. As the survivors of Hope County strive to rebuild from the nuclear holocaust, the Highwaymen came to pillage and oppress their communities. When humans began settling the surface again, the Rye family tried to settle back into their old family home. When the Highwaymen tried to rob them of their home, Carmina's father Nick Rye fought back, earning the Highwaymen's ire. Nick was kidnapped and Carmina and her mother Kim Rye were driven off from their home. Carmina and her mother regrouped with other victims of the Highwaymen and re-purposed the old Seed Ranch into a safe haven called Prosperity. However, as time went on, they knew they would need outside help to upgrade Prosperity's facilities and fend off the Highwaymen. Carmina traveled on foot for months to convince Thomas Rush's group to aid Hope County. They agreed but their train was attacked by the Highwaymen. Carmina tried to rally the survivors to safety but could only rescue The Security Captain. Carmina and the Captain regrouped at Prosperity and resolved to rebuild the community and fend off the Highwaymen as they originally had planned. Under the Captain's leadership, Hope County's Scavengers formed an effective resistance against the Highwaymen, Prosperity's infrastructure was developed, and Thomas Rush was rescued from captivity. The Captain also rescued Carmina's father Nick Rye from captivity and during the Rye family's happy reunion, she thanked the Captain. Eventually, the twins Mickey and Lou grew frustrated with the Captain's insurgency and held some of Prosperity's children hostage. When Carmina tried to comfort the children by telling them everything will be okay, Mickey backhanded her for spreading hope. The twins tried to awe the Captain with their cruelty and tried to intimidate them to surrender. Eventually the Highwaymen launched a full-scale assault on Prosperity, and although the Scavengers fended them off, they sustained heavy casualties doing so. With their backs against the wall, Thomas Rush suggested they ask the New Eden cult for help. Carmina's mother Kim Rye was against the idea however due to her history with Joseph Seed, but Carmina supported it since Joseph and the New Eden cult left them in peace ever since the Collapse and also because they are desperate. During the game's first intermission, a flashback showed that when Carmina was a child, Joseph Seed gave her some food. Carmina's parents reprimanded her for accepting Joseph's help, firmly stating that the Rye family does not accept help from Peggies. Kim explained to Carmina that Joseph Seed hurt her dad and tried to hurt their family. Nick Rye also instructed his daughter to run away if she ever sees Joseph Seed again. The Captain went on to form an alliance with Joseph Seed who rallied the New Eden cult to wage war against the Highwaymen, turning the tide of the war. The twins retaliated by recapturing Rush and some of the Scavengers, holding them hostage at the old fertilizer plant. Although the Captain managed to rescue many of the trapped hostages, the twins executed Thomas Rush. The Captain brought back Rush's body and the residents of Prosperity held a funeral for Rush. During the funeral, Carmina apologized to Rush for getting him to come to Hope County and felt responsible for his death. Carmina promised Rush that she and the rest of Prosperity will make him proud and then went on to lay flowers at his grave. The Captain went on to defeat the twins as they destroyed New Eden's compound. After the twins defeat and dealing with Ethan Seed's betrayal, Carmina found the Captain at Rush's grave and shared a beer with them. Carmina told the Captain that Rush would be proud of them and that she's also proud of all they've accomplished. Carmina optimistically believes that whatever troubles comes their way, they'll be able to manage it together. As Carmina paid her respects to Rush's grave, she admitted that there were times when she thought they would fail and all their efforts would be in vain. Yet she attributes their success and tenacity to never forsaking hope. With that, Carmina and the Captain made a toast to hope as they enjoyed Prosperity's tranquility. Gameplay attributes Carmina is a Gun For Hire for the Captain, acting as an assaulter and wielding an AR-C assault rifle. Leveling her up expands her armory to include dynamite sticks that she can use to great effect against clustered enemies and vehicles, with her final ability letting her throw three sticks at once. She is the game's jack-of-all-trades companion, performing decently in any situation while not excelling at anything particular. Her only way to take down enemies stealthily is in melee, which tends to leave her exposed once she is spotted. Carmina is also rather fragile and thus should be kept close by to be revived quickly in case she goes down. Trivia *According to a note, Carmina was taught to shoot guns by Grace Armstrong. *Carmina was named after her father's plane, the "Carmina". When Carmina asked Nick Rye about it, Nick stated he loves his plane and he loves his daughter so it made sense to him. *Regardless of how much time passes between the missions Special Delivery and Where It All Began, Carmina's birthday is said to be the same day the bombs fell. *Carmina has wanted to learn to fly ever since she was a kid. Her father Nick promised to teach her to pilot once she turned 18. Gallery Far Cry New Dawn Fcb-promo-make-new-friend-emea 341202.jpg|Carmina and Nick Rye in Far Cry New Dawn key art References Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guns for Hire Category:Alive